L'âme soeur de rogue
by Millle-plume
Summary: Rogue désespère pour son amour envers Lily Evans et il ne sais plus quoi faire. Mais tout cela va changer dès l'arrivé d'une nouvelle fille...


L'âme soeur de rogue

Rogue se tenait au côté de son ami Lucius, son corps avait pris équilibre sur le mur du couloir. Pendant que l'autre parlait depuis déjà quelques minutes de trop, rogue finis par ne plus l'écouter. Il ne s'intéressait pas aux discussions de serpentard ou tout se qui concernait les fiertés de son ami. Car il se concentra plutôt sur cette chère Lily Evans, une étudiante qui était beaucoup connue à poudlard. Certaine la connaissait pour son talent extraordinaire en magie et formule ,mais d'autre aussi pour avoir été choisis dans la maison de griffondor. Cependant, le plus important c'est que c'est celle qui a conquis le cœur de James Potter. Puis pour rogue, c'était une beauté et elle contenait un charme surprenant. Lily avait un teint pâle et ses yeux vert donnait un plus à son magnifique apparence. Ainsi que ces cheveux long et d'un éclat roux brillant. Mais il n'a pas juste son physique qui plaisait aux garçons d'ici, car sa personnalité est douce, accueillante et courageuse. Donc pour lui, rogue, cette Lily Evans avait atteint son cœur. Depuis toujours, il était incapable de s'en débarrasser. Il ressentait une douleur atroce à cause de son amour pour elle, et il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

-Rogue est-ce que tu m'écoutes?

Il sortit Lily de ces pensées et regarda tristement Lucius dans les yeux. De cette sorte, son ami devinait la raison de sa peine. Mais son visage démontrait une ignorance pour autant, il ne désirait pas en parler. Ce qui mit rogue d'avantage triste et même qu'il se sentait également seul. C'est pourquoi son sourire commença à diminué et disparaître après que les secondes s'écroula. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Lucius pour des sujets confidentielle, mais pas ce qui concerne les sentiments d'amour. Il était différent de lui dans ce cas là, car Lucius reste seulement une nuit ou deux maximum avec une fille tandis que rogue n'a jamais eu une relation. Certes, il y avait eu quelque proposition intéressante, mais pas assez pour oublier la belle Lily.

-Bien sure que je suis attentif à ce que tu dis, menti d'il.

-Tu sais que non, parce que je suis certaine que tu avais encore les yeux sur ta Lily. Elle est où dis-moi?

Surpris par cette question, il se redressa sur lui-même et le fixa. Lucius avait pour plusieurs personne, deux âme en lui. L'un parce qu'il est sombre et c'est un serpentard, donc il est méchant en tout temps avec les élèves des autres maisons. Puis il y a sa deuxième âme qui est pour ses amis proche, un bon ami qui donne de précieux conseil. Étonnant, mais il n'est pas méchant parfois. Il ne faut juste pas l'écœurer.

-Je croyais que tu était anti-sentiment? Mais comme tu le demande...elle est derrière toi et avec ses amis.

Lily parlait avec ces collègues de classe, on y trouvaient dans les gars:Sirius(le séducteur), Remus(l'indépendant), Peter(le solitaire) et James( le dirigeant). Puis parmi les filles: il y avait Miranda( l'intelligente) et Clarisse( la confidente). Ils étaient en cercle et on voyait sans hésiter que James poter, tenait fermement la main de Lily. Il semblait craindre de la perdre ou simplement qu'il l'aimait trop. Car il ne voulait pas la quitter et il faisait tout pour le démontrer. Les deux étaient le centre d'attention de tout le monde et James souhaitaient être seul avec sa petite amie. Sa lui a fallait beaucoup d'années avant de parvenir à la conquérir, donc il était enfin fière de pouvoir l'embrasser. Ce qu'il fut justement avec surprise car Lily ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Mais elle ne fut pas déçu et rendit avec fougue le baiser que les lèvres de James avait donnés. «Dommage qu'il a fallu attendre jusqu'à la cinquième année avant qu'elle ne m'aime ,pensa James.»

Ces amis n'avaient pas réagis et même si cela avait été pour certain, déplacé. Puisque Sirius et Remus continuèrent à discuter du devoir de potion qui était inutile pour eux. Mais Rogue lui qui avait tout vue la scène de baiser, retira avec horreur ces yeux. Il était dégoûté par ce type imbécile et vantard de lui-même. Parce que tout ce qui avait voulu depuis le début, c'était de mettre ces mains affreux sur sa belle Lily et rien de plus.

«Je déteste James Poter, aurais voulu crié rogue. Je ne connais pas d'homme sur cette terre qui m'énerve autant que lui. Sauf peut-être ce Peter pettigrow qui me fait vomir à chaque fois que je le vois. Un, il n'a pas assez d'intelligence pour bien mentir et,deuxièmement c'est un loser de la vie.»

-Dis-moi que tu ne penses pas encore à cette sang-de-bourbe minable.

-Non, mais plutôt à ce Peter petitgrow.

-C'est vrai que ce gars là à tout ce qui est du mot dégueu, je suis incapable de le supporter. Ces cheveux mal coupé court, son teint trop foncé, son corps trop mou, à mon avis et ces ongles surtout. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il sentait pourris aussi. Au moins, Sirius est connu pour son côté charmeur et attentionné, puis Remus à de belle fesse.

-J'oublie à quel pont tu es aux hommes parfois. Mais S.T.P ne dis pas que Lupin à de belle fesse.

Rogue et Lucius s'éclata de rire pendant une petite minute, mais s'arrêta parce que rogue avait remarqué que son ami semblait gêné de parler de ce sujet. Il n'avait jamais avouer, sauf à ces meilleures copains, qu'il préférait le sexe masculin plutôt que le côté féminin. C'est pourquoi il est toujours un peu discret, donc il cache ce secret en sortant avec des filles. Car il a des relations féminin, mais il est de préférence aux hommes. Seulement rogue sait que pour lucius ce n'est pas encore le bon moment pour qu'il se sente prêt. Ce qui rendait les choses compliquer en même temps.

Pour ce, Rogue changea brusquement de conversation pour ne pas blesser les goûts homo de Lucius.

-Je crois que je ne dirais plus que Lily est Ma Lily, étant donné que ce James Poter sort avec elle maintenant.

-C'était le temps que tu comprenne enfin que tu n'avais pas de chance, et sa depuis le premier jour que tu l'as aimé. Puis tu n'est pas son type de toute manière.

-Ah oui, et pourquoi sa dit t'il avec mépris.

-Parce que son type est le portrait tout cracher de James. Donc oubli, tu n'as rien d'élégant rogue. Puis je dit pas sa par méchanté crois-moi, c'est juste pour que tu le réalises et que tu te le rentre dans tête. C'est tout.

Il en revenait pas, son visage avait figé carrément. Son meilleure ami venait de dire qu'il était minable et de mauvais goût. Du coup laid...

Ses yeux ne le croyais pas, tellement que ces paupières avait refuser de se refermer. Pour lui, ceci représentait une insulte direct. Puis ces pensées avait réagis «Pourquoi il ma dit de si négatif parole? Lucius pense vraiment que je n'est aucune chance avec elle? Quoi dire pour me défendre. C'est simple. Je n'ai jamais aimé une autre fille, car je suis amoureux de Lily depuis ma plus jeune enfance. Dès que je l'ai vue. Je l'aime».

-C'était pas très sympa de ta part.

-Mais voyons rogue, tu le savais que c'était un amour invisible.

Oui et non, car Rogue le savais peut-être mais il ne faisait qu'espérait. Une espoir qui refusait de s'éteindre. C'était de trop grands sentiments pour lui. Du coup, il se mit à observait les détails de lucius «Qu'a t'il de plus que moi? Son visage, ses oreilles ou son corps.» En effet, Lucius avait un corps élégant et d'avantage mince que Rogue. Pour son visage, c'est une peau sans blessure et de cicatrice. Qui pouvait être doux. Tandis que celui de Rogue, était sensible au coup de violence parce que son père n'a pas été entièrement gentille. Dans sa jeunesse, il recevait une éducation un peu spéciale. À cause que si tu ne voulais pas suivre les règles de la maison, sa mère se faisait souvent battre et puis son père fit de même avec son fils.

-Peut importe, ont devraient aller en classe.

-Très bien, mais ont reparleras de sa au dîner dit Lucius en se dirigeant vers le couloir large.

Ils partirent ensemble au cour en marchant tranquillement. Mais avant de poursuivre son chemin, Rogue tourna sa tête pour regarder une dernière fois Lily. Qui était encore dans les bras de James, séduit par son charme. Il la trouvait si belle.


End file.
